I Only Know Him in the Dark
by DEAN be so white and nerdy
Summary: Graverobber finds a Zydrate addict in an alley in the middle of the night. She refuses to tell him why she's there, but Graverobber's consistent. Just the result of latenight muse for crack Repo!.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **I Only Know Him in the Dark

**Fandom:** Repo! The Genetic Opera

**Ship: **Graverobber/OC

**Genre(s):** Romance/Humor

**Rating:** T for language.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Repo! The Genetic Opera. Just that weird, currently nameless chick who is stupid and hates Graverobber.

**Author's Note: **Hey guys. My first story on FF, yay. :3 So I was kind of spazzing over Repo! one night and decided to write this. Figured I could make something more of it? Tell me what you think, I know it sucks. XD Reviews are love.

* * *

He watched her cautiously walk down the dark alley, looking around as if she already HAD those digital corneas and could actually see in this light.

"Hello?" She muttered, then whispered a "Hm" when no one responded, sat down on the ground, a dumped out her hobo bag, which was filled with pointless-looking things.

"So do you just like to hanG out in dark alleys, or are you waiting for somebody?" He questioned, stepping out into where there was a bit of moonlight.

"Oh my go-" She'd jumped up and hit her head on the dead end wall of the alley, before realizing it was him. "What the hell, Graverobber.? You TRYING to give someone a heartattack? Damn." She breathed, rubbing the back of her head where she had hit it.

The Graverobber smirked at her obvious avoidance of the question.

She saw the look on his face and, before he could respond, said, "Shouldn't you be sticking a needle in some dead guy's nose right now?

The smirk stayed on his face. "Hm, no. I'm more curious as to why you're here, instead of in your cozy little room."

Yeah, she was a Zaddict.

And as much as she loved him for providing her drug, she hated him with an unexplainable burning passion. She didn't know why, she just DID.

She glared at him, brushing the dirt off of the back of her legs. "None of your business, jackass. Since when do you care, anyway?"

"Never said I cared, hun. Said I was curious."

"Either way, none of your business."

"Now the fact that you're ever so bluntly avoiding telling me the reason why you're here tells me that there is a reason, and that you don't want me to know. And if you don't want me, of all people, to know, then it must be a big reason." Graverobber concluded, taking a step closer to the teen girl.

"I like alleys. They're dark and awesome, m'kay? Now leave me alone." She grumbled, scooping the dumped contents and putting them back in her bag.

"You know I'm not gonna leave you alone until you TELL me." He stepped in front of her when she tried to walk past him.

"I'm not in the mood for games. Move."

"It's not a game."

"I don't care. Just MOVE."

after two or three rounds of 'Move, already,' and 'Tell me,' Graverobber pinned her against the wall by her wrists.

"Tell me." He said, leaning over to be almost eye-level with her.

"FAGGOT!" She screamed in his face, squirming.

"Oh yes, I'm a faggot. Really." He nodded sarcastically. "Tell me why you're in a dark alleyway at such a late hour."

"You're worse than my damn father."

"Your father probably doesn't know you're hanging around dark alleys."

"No, he doesn't. Obviously, he doesn't know me very well. Why do you care so much anyways? LET GO OF MY ARMS, DAMN IT!" She yelled, squirming again.

"Again; I don't care, I'm just curious."

"You're awfully persistent for someone who's 'just curious.'" She scoffed, struggling to free her wrists from his grasp.

"You should stop trying. Tell me and I'll let you go."

"And if I don't?"

"Well. People might get worried then, won't they?"

"So you're going to kidnap me if I don't tell you why I'm here. Faggot."

"Yeah, I'm a faggot. I get it." He said. "Tell me, and I'll let you go."

"WHY DO YOU FUCKING CARE?"

"I DON'T."

"Obviously, you do."

"Curiosity killed the graverobber."

"Stupid joke is stupid."

"Just tell me why you're here."

"No." She was running out of things to call him. Lack of sleep didn't help that name-calling part of her brain, either.

"Fine then."

"GRAVEROBBER!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **I Only Know Him in the Dark

**Fandom: **Repo! The Genetic Opera

**Main Ship: **Graverobber/OC

**Genre(s): **Romance/Humor

**Rating: **T for language

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Repo! The Genetic Opera or its characters. Just that weird, _still_ currently nameless chick who is stupid and hates Graverobber.

**Author's Note: **SO UM. I know this is pretty much just a lot of dialogue and not a whole lot of anything else. …Graverobber is probably really out of character, too. Again, this was written really late at night, so I'm not expecting anyone to like it very much. But I figure this whole fanfic will be based off of late-night muses and a lot of _crack._ Hopefully people like it, though, right? Again, reviews are love~ :3

"Where are you taking me?" She complained. Graverobber had thrown her over his shoulder and was now taking her... somewhere.

He smirked (not that she could see it) and said, "Now why would I tell you that?"

She sighed. "My family is gonna come looking for me, you know. There'll be GeneCops all over the place. They'll find me, wherever you're taking me."

"You sound more like you're trying to convince yourself."

She rolled her eyes. "Like that makes sense."

"Look, it's not like I'm gonna hurt you or anything."

"I don't know about you. Been coming to you for three years now and I know nothing about you."

They were going into a building now. "You don't need to."

"Just like you don't need to know why I was in that alley."

"Yeah, I don't _need_ to know-"

"Exactly.

"-but I want to." They were going up some stairs. It looked like a pretty ratty place. "Which is why I'm not letting you go anywhere until you tell me."

"Like you will if I do? I'll just tell everyone that you kidnapped me."

"No you won't." It sounded like he was unlocking a door.

"And how are you so-" He walked through whatever door he was unlocking and let her down. "-sure of that?" She asked, pulling down and fixing her shirt, which had ridden up on the way.

"You can't afford any of the other Z-dealers."

She made a face, turning her attention toward her surroundings. There was a kitchen, a small space with a couch (she could hardly call it a living room), and then a room led off by a door, which she guessed was a bedroom. "Is this your apartment or something?"

"Yeah."

"Smart."

"I didn't exactly plan on kidnapping you, kid."

"I'd have guessed otherwise." She mumbled, adjusting the strap of the bag on her shoulder. "So when are you gonna let me outta here?"

"When are you gonna-"

"It's none of your business."

"Maybe. I look like I care whether or not it's my business?"

She shot a look at him. "Screw off."

"Think I'll pass on that one."

She sighed. "Whatever. You gonna give me a tour or something?"

He chuckled slightly.

"What? It's not like I'm being held hostage or something. If I'm gonna be staying here for a while, I might wanna know where the bathroom is. Unless you wanna force me to pee in the sink or something. Which would be kind of gross for the both of us."

Graverobber smirked. "Kitchen, Living Room, Bedroom-" He pointed at the various places, then walked into the bedroom, which was considerably big. "-and the bathroom." He said, finally, pointing to a door leading to the bathroom.

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"...Hm."

"What did you expect?"

"I dunno..." She muttered, glancing around the room. When she looked back at him, he was looking at her and kind of... smiling. She subconsciously cocked her head, just slightly, to the right. "What?" She blinked.

"Nothin', kid."

"There's something."

"It's _nothing. _You hungry?"

"You changed the topic. It's something."

"You some kind of expert or something?"

"No. It's called being horribly obvious."

"Are you hungry or not?"

"I ate before I left. Tell me what it is." She pestered.

"How are you not tired?"

"I'm a night owl. You suck at changing topics."

"You're persistent."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious."

"You don't need to know."

"And why am I here?"

"You gonna keep bringing that up?"

"Obviously it's the reason I'm here, so why not?"

"If you'd just tell me-"

"If _you'd _just tell _me _what it is, I'd shut up."

"No, you wouldn't, actually." Graverobber chuckled.

She raised an eyebrow at him for a moment, then smirked slightly. "I'll get it out of you eventually."


End file.
